write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Mickey
“Hot Dog! Looks like you ended up MELTED!” Evil Mickey if he wins in a fight. "This will be the easiest hotdogging Victory!" Evil Mickey sometimes at the start of a fight. Evil Mickey is a joke OC from Golden Moustache. Info In another dimension,Evil Mickey was a clone made by a villain that wanted to destroy Mickey,however the clone went wrong and became much more twisted and evil than the villain himself and murdered him,before getting weapons and etc,and getting on a killing spree,killing everyone he saw,he then killed Mickey and his friends and left his dimension to continue his journey of chaos. Appearance A purple colored Mickey with gray skin on the face with black eyes with red pupils with sharp teeth wearing a black jacket and black shoes,he has purple shorts and Mickey Mouse's gloves. Personality Sadistic,twisted,and merciless,Evil Mickey is the definition of evil,he is extremely cruel and has no mercy,he kills whoever he wants and likes chaos. Powers and Abilities Hammerspace: Evil Mickey can pull out virtually anything he wants,including actual guns,pistols,a machinegun,shotguns,fire axes,swords,and baseball bats and chains and chainsaws and knives. Super strenght: Capable of punching someone and destroying them in one hit,devour their head,rip them apart,and destroyed an universe by punching through it,shattering it into pieces,he also with his chain can pierce through planets and rip them apart,can rip someone's jaw off and crush their skull. Super speed: Can run through a whole infinite multiverse,and run planet to planet and run through 30 galaxies and react to and speedblitz The Flash and Archie Sonic,he also can run so fast time and space are erased,is septillions massively faster than light+ and can run through septillions of solar systems,can outrun a planet busting explosion. His shotguns,pistols,machinegun,and swords ignore durability and impaled and killed an entity capable of destroying a planet. Body switch spell: After paralyzing the opponent with telepathy,Evil Mickey's body glows purple and then after 20 seconds pass he switches bodies with them,he does this if he feels like the opponent is stronger. Telepathy: Can read minds,wipe out memories,and paralyze someone and crush and blow up brains,and shut down minds. Can cut a planet in half with his chainsaw. Regeneration: Can tank an hit from The Flash,Superman,and Wonder Woman,he also can regenerate from bullets,and being crushed and being vaporized by the sun and having his head cut off and being stabbed and shot and being electrocuted 200x times worst than a normal electrocution and being striken by lightning and being burned alive,he also can re-attach his limbs,he also tanked the destruction of a planet and regenerated from it and regenerated from a small piece of his flesh. Super durability: Tanked planet busting explosions,being erased from existence (and he comes back anyways,even if it's existence erasure on a conceptual level),can survive being reduced to a skeleton and tank missiles and a skyscraper falling on him,and a galaxy destroying universe and being reduced to a mere arm and then regenerate from it,and then tank the destruction of a solar system in his face. Immortality: Can't die by poisons,diseases,or viruses,he also can't die by age. Can snap his fingers and turn his opponent in a sandwich. Has Thinner and the blue paintbrush. Possession: Can possess someone and split his soul in millions of pieces to possess many people. Soul manipulation: Can destroy a soul by staring at them. Can pierce through a planet with speed alone. Slaughtered billions of aliens that could threaten the existence of 20 universes. Killed Mickey and his friends with ease. Has durability negating dynamites that can grow to the size of planets and blow planets up. Can breath in space. Can live being inside a star. Can have his heart explode and he can keep going and have his brain blow up. His swords can tank planet busting explosions and the heat of the sun. Can teleport. Has a laser gun that shoots beams capable of destroying mountains,vaporize the sun,and vaporize someone ignoring their durability and reduce them to ash,the beam also can go all around the planet and destroy 20 moons all at once,and vaporize a star. Can stop time. Can remove someone's powers with his laser gun,his usual way of power nullification is stopping time,then shooting the opponent with his laser gun,and then resuming time. Has a gray and purple car with two large machineguns and cannons shooting missiles and durability negating bullets which he can summon and that can fly through billions of universes in a multiverse (but he didn't destroy them),the car also tanked destructions of four planets and the destruction of two galaxies at once and tanked the heat of the sun,if this car is destroyed,he can summon it again. He isn't bound to conventional life or death,making him very hard to kill traditionally. Killed The Flash in one punch. Reality warping: Rewrote history so that everyone on earth has gone extinct,and rewrote it again so that everyone was plants,then food,and then he ate them as food (basically devouring the human race,then he rewrote history again so that someone was erased from existence on a conceptual level,also rewrote so that time and space didn't exist and rewrote reality so that it never existed,he can also use this power to find out about the history of someone else and then use his reality warping. Can drive people insane paralyzing them with a stare. Can escape fiction and become the writer and erase someone with a pencil on a conceptual level and erase virtually whatever he wants. Has a pencil he can use to erase things and opponents. One shotted Darkseid and beat True Darkseid with ease Weaknesses Cocky and arrogant. Was sent to another dimension and it kept him there for months. Was turned in a purple blob by being constantly beaten up and then contained in a jar and sent to space. His speed is inconsistent,he can sometimes react to and speedblitz The Flash and Archie Sonic but he isn't exactly as fast as them or faster than them. Isn't immune to his own durability negating weapons. Toon acid and any acid.